The Shrieking Shack
by PoisonGirl888
Summary: What happened in the Shrieking Shack that no one will ever know. Snape/Hermione. This scene from The Prisoner of Azkaban is very associative.


"Expeliarmus!"

The magic wand flies out of Harry's hand. He doesn't have time to stop Snape, who had just tied Lupin. Hermione doesn't dare to throw a spell at her Potion master.

\- Attacking a teacher... No, I can't do that - she thinks. If Harry couldn't disarm him, she shouldn't too. Ron thinks the same way. Sitting with a broken leg on the floor in the Shrieking Shack, and in the company of escaped prisoner Sirius Black, he sees in the hated Head of Slytherin the only hope to get them out of here.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouts Snape, and Black bumps near the wall, his colorless eyes staring at the ceiling. The same happens to Harry.

"No! Professor!" cries Hermione from the corner. She is the only person remaining capable of speech and move in this creepy room with torn wallpaper and broken furniture. Snape turns to her, his eyes alight with madness. "P...Professor, maybe it is worth to hear what they want to tell us...? This rat…"

In that moment Peter Pettigrew escapes from Ron's hands and in the second runs down the stairs. Crookshanks flings himself after him.

"Scabbers!" yells Ron, trying to stand up but terrible pain doesn't allow him to budge "Aaaah...!"

"Silencio!" says Snape, and Ron falls silent, staring at him unbelievably. Snape turns to Hermione again.

"Well, here we are, jackanapes. There's no one here to hinder us. I've been waiting for this moment so long…" he murmurs. She doesn't know what he's talking about. His eyes frighten her with a manic brilliance. He comes closer. "Before I'll convey this nefarious company to Dementors, who have long yearns for kisses, we have all night with you, and you have no idea how miss badly for them I am." he came within an inch of Hermione, the menacing dark form, paralyzing her with fear. She could never expect from him such a thing.

"What?!"

"And this bed here to the purpose."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged to the large carved bed which was there, apparently, not only for peaceful sleep of the werewolf at full moon.

"Full moon – the time, when not only werewolfs have their blood boiling, but…"

Hermione shrieked. Ron fidgeted desperately on the floor with a silent scream.

"Professor!" She stared at him and froze dead in his grasp, inches from his face which was half-closed by his greasy black hair. "But, who...?" she asked frightfully.

"Vampires." He whispers.

Hermione hasn't time to breathe as Snape bent to her neck and the next moment, as soon as she felt his pointed teeth on her skin, that place and than her whole body got numb.

"No!" she could only cry. Hermione's like Lupin now, the eternal outcast. She saw his crazy face and drops of blood on his chin. How could she not solve it? Of course, she guessed, but Dumbledore… How can he permit all these specimens at school?

"We're bond now, Granger. No Potter, no Weasley. Here is what I wanted at the outset – to sever your damn Trinity. Now there are no boundaries. Kiss me, baby."

He leaned and Hermione felt her own blood on his lips when he bit into hers. His weight smashed her to the dusty bed, and in the next seconds she didn't know where she is and what is happening. There was only Snape caressing her skin with his hands and removing one her item of garment after another, his lips and tongue exploring all the nooks of her body. She could never have thought that might want the Potion master. The evil Head of Slytherin House. He is so hot! Hermione couldn't endure him clothed. With a moan she started to fumble with his frock-coat. Oh, there are so many buttons. How she longs to undone them! Is his body likewise sebaceous and adipose as his hair? Somehow this assumption screwed up Hermione's temper to the sky. She managed to unbutton few upper things and saw his undershirt which supposed to be white, but was yellow. Cranger came on the verge of not to cum.

Snape took out his wand and removed his outerwear with nonverbal spell, remaining only in trousers. "Do you like me? I see it. Oh, girl, you are affordable. I didn't know." He winked to her contemptuously. Hermione doesn't notice anything in that moment, only his pale and scrawny body with rare dark hairs tracked along the middle of it and down to the pants. "Professor Snape…" was only thing she could utter. It was all too sudden and shocking... and her mute moans when she tried to reach out his belt with her hands didn't give him any choice except to assail her trembling body and fervently thrust his huge instrument to her painful whimper.

"Dear, dear…" he panted "Aren't you wanted it just now?"

"I… I want it, Professor Snape. Yes, I want you!" The thought of how she will learn further flashed in her head for a second. The world crumbles in hell and she no longer thinks of school, of Ron who writhes on the floor in agony, other unconscious people in this room, hippocriff, Hagrid, Peter the rat… There is only the man with greasy hair in which she buried her fingers, his alchemic aroma of poisons and remedies, and this night of full moon and wolf's howl. She already hears it.

Lupin tore his ropes and stands against the wall, starting to turn in to the werewolf, his hand furiously wanking his hairy dick. "Hermione!" he ululates.

He's been thinking about her since school year started. But Snivilus turned up to be the first, Lupin not surprised, he's always been a loser.

Hermione screamed when she saw the werewolf coming towards them. But Lupin just fell down next to Snape, his snout on his loin, wanting a little of his ograsm with Hermione.

They lay like that for some time, and Hermione finally realized that they are in the hospital wing. Harry lies near by. Voices can be heard in the distance.

"Stunningly... Just incredible... It's a miracle no one died... I've never heard of anything like it... How fortunate that you were there, Severus..."

"Thank you, Minister."

"The order of Merlin, second degree, I promise you. First degree, if I can get through."

\- It's a nightmare… Dementors… I fell and Snape took me…? Snape was unconscious, we overpowered him together... What the hell is it? - She passed her hand around her neck. There was blood.


End file.
